


双向选择

by RandomForest



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 10:03:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16762948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomForest/pseuds/RandomForest
Summary: 毒埃 nc-17





	双向选择

故事接 [初学者](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16762918)

安妮十分了解埃迪。当他想瞒住点什么的时候，他的视线就会动摇得厉害，并下意识地重复一些字词，他会很快地说些无关紧要的话尝试打开新话题。这是埃迪常做的几件事，她都太熟悉了。

毒液在跟他说话。这是跑进安妮脑海里的第一个念头。她还记着带他去医院的那个晚上，埃迪疲惫地靠在她的车后座，他的精神不集中，眼珠时不时地转动着，她意识到他正在听另一个声音。

她能够理解与毒液“合作”的感觉很好。刺激，强大，无所不能。她只是不太喜欢埃迪这么蹩脚地隐瞒着这件事。或许他是在保护他——不让任何人夺走毒液，再把他关回实验室什么的……事实上，据她了解到的，埃迪曾经害怕又抗拒。是毒液先选择了他，他认定埃迪做自己的宿主，这种强烈而顽固的执念在那只小狗咬住她时，安妮就感受到了。

她不知道毒液是怎么逃出去又钻进这只小狗的身体的，那股黑色浓稠的液体顺着伤口汇入她的体内，激烈涌动着的情绪与身体的排异感逼迫得她想要呕吐。手上的伤口在滴血，她站不稳了，她看到手背上的经脉变成了黑色，有生命般的蠕动着。护士在问她是否需要帮助，安妮张开嘴却说不了话，冷汗顺着她的额头滑下去。

**不需要。我会治好你。**

一个声音在脑内响起来，与此同时几股黑色流体覆住了伤口，帮助她迅速愈合。她的心脏狂跳着，立刻捂住了自己的手背，不住地往后退着，显然医护人员们都看出了她的异常，他们都关切地试着过来扶住她。

**跟他们说你不用帮助。就现在。**

她知道这是毒液，这个外星生命的嗓音低沉得像是庞大的机械轰鸣。只要他想，他可以就这么控制着她离开这儿，或者包裹住她变成一个彻底的大怪物——就像他对埃迪做过的那样。但不知出于什么原因，他就只是在跟她说话。不管如何，她现在最该做的就是用刚才的方法把他从身体里清除出去……

**埃迪有危险！我们去救他。**

他着急地补充了一句。这回足够引起安妮的重视了，她低声反问道：“他有危险？”

**他可能会被杀死。**

“女士，你需要帮助吗？”医生走近了她，而安妮想拒绝他，只是一摆手就把对方重重地推倒在地，人们惊呼起来。

“天啊，我……我非常抱歉！”安妮被自己的力气吓到，她走上前想扶起医生。

**没时间了！我们走。**

一股力量把她拉了起来，接近腾空，她在人们惊异的目光里不受控制地跑下了楼梯，安妮的头发被汗水黏在脖子上，她回想着毒液的话，反而对刚才发生的事心不在焉。

“你说的都是真的？你看见了？”

**他被带走了。**

安妮拦了一辆出租车，毒液还在继续与她融合，这像是建立了一种暂时的纽带，他能读到她的想法和部分回忆，而她也能感受到他的情绪波动，她不是会晕车的那种类型，但现在，这种剧烈的起伏感在她的胃里反反复复。

**你对埃迪的感觉很特别。**

“你也是。”安妮把车窗开到一半，尝试让风声掩盖自己交谈的音量。她能感受到毒液的迫切，当他们一起谈到埃迪时，他冲动且欣喜的情绪让安妮的手臂起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。他很喜欢他。

**这么做有什么理由？**

毒液捕捉到一段她与埃迪接吻的记忆，他听起来不像在嘲讽，这仅仅是一个普通的疑问句，他大概是真的不懂这个行为的意义。这么一来，被窥视的尴尬就少了许多。安妮深呼吸了几次，压低声音轻轻回答：“不是任何事都需要理由的。这只是……会让我们愉快而已。”

**哦，你们爱对方。**

他大概是看到了安妮所想的，关于他们以前的早安吻和对彼此说出的我爱你。‘爱’从他的嘴里说出来怪怪的，她怀疑他真的理解这个词吗，在他短暂或漫长的生命里，是否也会有让他爱上的人或事？

**从未有过。但我可以学习。**

安妮几乎笑了一声，她没去管司机异样的目光，反正他们也不会再见面了，就让他以为她是个自言自语的怪胎好了。“祝你好运。”

**它有什么好处？**

“双方相爱的话就会建立起关系，他们将属于彼此。”安妮概括着，持续地思考与谈话能转移她身体上的不适感，她已经不那么想吐了，“如果‘爱’一直在，他们就会很快乐，没什么能够打败他们。”

**那么我已经做到了——大部分。**

“抱歉，你说什么……做到了？”毒液无心理会她的问题，凝胶般的纯黑色物质像是源源不断溢出的沼泽把她淹没，刚一下车他就把他们武装好了，然后他们在司机惊恐的喊叫中跑进灰暗的树林。

安妮本身的意志正在削弱，她似乎正作为一部分支流融入了毒液，他们的行动与想法在同步，这感觉也像是一个未醒的梦境，攻击性，保护欲与强大的力量一起支配着她的动作。她看着自己轻松地扭断那些家伙的脖子，看着埃迪注意到她之后露出的笑容，然后她——他们张开嘴咬掉了其中一个男人的脑袋。

**吻他？**

什么？不……安妮正在向埃迪走近，她听到毒液的建议一下子就清醒过来了。她试图争夺身体的控制权，但他们仍在靠近，并且伸出双手拽起了埃迪。

**我觉得是个好主意。**

毒液把舌头伸入埃迪的嘴里，他顶开对方的牙齿，舌头刷过口腔就快要塞进他的喉咙，他模仿着在安妮的大脑里看过的行为，不太到位，甚至有些粗鲁了，但这仍然是个狂热的吻，他过渡给了他们。那层黑液在她身上溶解消散，慢慢爬向埃迪，粘液流淌的响动让她的意识逐渐变得清晰起来，她推开了他。毒液迅速隐入埃迪的身体，消失不见了。

埃迪后来也问起过这个吻，他们稍微谈了几句，而这也是她察觉到不对劲的关键。很显然他还没有习惯这个——在毒液说话的时候能不被分散注意力。他们保持着正常通话频率，偶尔出来见一面喝杯咖啡，但不会太久。丹似乎从未介意过他们，但安妮还是不想把事情搞得太奇怪。

不过真正奇怪的人是埃迪。安妮只是试探了一下，她故意用不太友好的语气谈起毒液，当她说出寄生虫这个词的时候，埃迪差点惊跳起来，然后飞快地把食指竖在嘴唇上。

“嘘！”

安妮不说话了，她挑着眉毛看向他，使劲地忍住笑意。

“呃……没什么，只是，”埃迪清了清嗓子，挠了几下裤腿，“留了点后遗症，你知道的。完全没事，我会好的！”

他总能找到合适的借口溜掉，比如他还得写一篇报道，他得去做些调查，他几点的时候约了一个采访对象。他以为自己骗过了她。大多数时间里埃迪的表现还算过关，但最近的一次他看上去像是真的恐慌到了极点。他满脸通红，细密的汗珠打湿了他的头发，在头顶亮晶晶地闪烁。他弓起背，深深地倒抽着气，双腿小幅度地发抖。

“埃迪？你还好吗？”她想去拉他的手臂，还没碰到他就从座位上站了起来，差点摔倒在地。

他的心思已经不在这儿了。埃迪像是被抽走了灵魂，只知道张口呼吸。他频率极快地眨着眼睛，眼神飘忽。他费了好大的劲才让自己聚焦到安妮身上。

“我……我有点不舒服，抱歉，安妮，我们——我必须先走了，下次见。”埃迪跌跌撞撞地从她身边逃开，汗液已经打湿了他的后背和裤腰，他捂住腹部，离开之前还扭过头尽全力对她露出一个勉强的笑容。

上一次她见到这么失控的埃迪时，他跳进水缸里生啃了一只大龙虾，还好这回他只是落下了他的文件袋。

安妮收好手提电脑，结了账，过了一会儿才开着车给他送了过去。她走上楼梯时听到了一些细微的动静，她没有在意。天已经开始黑了，最后一道夕阳的光束沉入云层，而走廊的灯还没亮。埃迪的邻居已经搬走了，那边是个空房间，这里只有他。

门没有管严。沙哑的呻吟通过那条小细缝漏了出来，像是一缕即将散尽的烟，轻飘飘的。男人的呜咽因为压得过低而变了调，他喘着气，一次比一次沉重的撞击声敲在墙上。粘液流动的声响很大，盖过了一切。

安妮的心跳变快了，一瞬间，偷窥的罪恶感跟着热度一起灌入她的大脑。她本能地屏住呼吸，不知道自己是否该再前进一步。文件袋被她的手捏得滚烫，她不想就这么扔在门前，更不想再来跑第二趟。她跟自己的思维僵持着，固执地站定在原地不动。

埃迪喘得快要呛到自己了，他跟过呼吸似的深深吸着气，藏在喉咙里的那股音调突然拔高。然后是更多湿滑的水声与什么东西在抽动的声音。

安妮的脑袋乱糟糟的，她甚至无法准确描述自己此刻的心情。她该敲敲门，或是喊他的名字——做任何能让他注意到她在门口的事情，然后他就能收起跟他的外星小伙伴在玩的游戏，不管那是不是跟她猜想的一致，她都不想知道……而现在最不该做的事就是待在这里犹豫不决！

她跨了一步小心地绕到门后，这个角度能确保她看不到里面，她打算敲门——她都抬起手了！一条微不可见的细小卷须轻轻地勾住门把手向内打开一部分，房间里正在进行的事清晰可见。那只黑色大怪物伸着强壮的臂膀拥住几乎是全裸的男人，仿佛在抱一个喜爱的布偶。他长长的舌头像是标记那样反复舔着人类的肌肉，唾液打湿了那些漂亮的纹身。黑漆漆的发亮的流体到处都是，有一条很粗——像是有藤蔓顺着埃迪的脚踝盘旋而上，消失在他的臀部里。毒液只凝聚出自己的上半身，他的下体是植物与巨蟒的结合，残忍地消耗着人类宿主的身体。

这幅画面过于诡异了，安妮本该尖叫出声，但她留意到毒液在冲她笑。不是炫耀，不是示威，那单纯只是一种骄傲感，孩童般的得意洋洋，像是在向她展示自己的学习成果——他们曾经谈论过一部分，而毒液正在给她反馈。

她可没有教过他这个。

如果埃迪再聪明一点，想得再周全一些，他就得提前告诉他的伙伴，性是一件很私密的事，不该拿来给第三方分享。她是不知道他们这么做过多少次了，但埃迪看起来不算适应。他半闭着眼睛抽搐个不停，红潮一直漫到脖颈，他的身体肌肉被发紧的黑须勒出一条条红痕。接着他回抱住身上庞大的生物，脑袋靠在他的肩膀上，神情放松得像个昏昏欲睡的婴儿。

在这时毒液伸出几股黑色液体流过地板，渐渐地汇成一股，凝成一只小手轻轻关上了门。接着，他在里面叩击了三下。这个举动把安妮和埃迪都吓得不轻，但埃迪是更惨的那个，她听到了他慌张地踢翻桌椅的声响，有什么东西被他扫落在地上，然后是忍痛的嘶嘶声。

安妮都觉得他有些可怜了。她艰难地做好心理准备打算说点什么，假装什么都不知道。“埃迪？你在吗？你落下了你的文件。”

“哦！安！是你。”埃迪穿好了衣服，他还喷了些男士香水试图掩盖气味，他只开了一半的门探出脑袋，松松垮垮的卫衣遮住了他身上的痕迹。他不自然地抽动着鼻翼，眼角仍然通红。

他犹豫地从门缝里探出一只手，眼睛不敢看安妮，只是快速瞟她一眼就低下头去：“谢谢！谢谢你还特意送过来，安妮，我很感激……但是我现在身体不太……”

“不太舒服。我知道！我马上就走，埃迪。”安妮不想听他别扭地撒谎，便立刻打断他，把文件袋塞进他的手里。

“也许改天你可以过来……或者我们出去也行！我请你吃点什么。”埃迪提议，挤出一个笑容，怯怯地看她一眼就转移视线，生怕对视会暴露出什么信息。

“嗯，是啊……下次再说吧，埃迪，好好休息。”安妮尝试着集中于对话，但她还是瞄到了埃迪还有点站不稳的双腿，以及他的腰后钻出的一长段黑色流质，像是一条摆动的小尾巴。

这最好不是毒液在跟她打招呼。

“呃，你知道吗，埃迪，已经不早了，我真的得走了！”

她用力露出一个微笑，往后退了几步，希望自己能尽快忘记刚才看到的画面。说真的，她一点都不想知道。埃迪还在她身后说了几句什么，她已经听不进去了。

忘掉，快忘掉……安妮一坐进车里就趴在方向盘上撞了撞自己的脑袋。

不过，从另一方面来想，至少埃迪也得到了自己想要的。他们选择了彼此。

她该为他高兴的，尽管整件事还是这么的怪异、奇特……可以的话，她真想问问他们是怎么开始的——不，不用问也知道，一定是毒液先开始的。这个纯真的，笨拙又聪明的坏家伙，义无反顾地追逐着她的前男友，认为没有什么事是他不能做到的。

他们可能会成为一对最古怪的伴侣。但这也没什么不好，安妮可以祝福他们……

只是眼下，她可能有整整一个月都不想见到埃迪了。

FIN


End file.
